


光阴尽头

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: /双元帅/内含手那个拷p-lay/未来世界男性也可以通过科学手段怀/孕/的设定





	光阴尽头

公元3005年，欧洲军事联盟审讯室。

阿不思•邓布利多醒来的时候，发现自己被关在一间逼仄的黑屋子里，只有墙上有着栏杆的小窗才会透出来点光亮。他的眼皮有些浮肿，脑子里还残留着晕倒之前的影像——漫天大火和死伤惨重的军队。

他试图让自己挺直腰板，却被手腕上和脚腕上的镣铐给禁锢着动弹不得。他叹了口气，索性闭眼养神。

过了不知多久，审讯室的门开了。伴随着嘎吱一声，像极了夜间鬼魅的嘶叫。

“邓布利多元帅。”熟悉的声音响起，阿不思缓缓睁开眼睛，“很久不见了。”

“但是却已兵戎相见。”阿不思盯着眼前人，瞳孔澄澈，在格林德沃眼里与十年前并无区别。

“是啊，你走的时候，倒是一点没有留恋之意。”格林德沃也找了个凳子坐下，他灰绿的眼睛里充满了红血丝，“阁下的军队真是骁勇善战。打的我方措手不及，那些年和你一起读的兵书倒是被你用的炉火纯青了。”

“可是我还是在你这里。”阿不思晃了晃自己的手铐，发出哗哗的声响，“你很得意吧。”

“阿不思。”格林德沃站了起来，“你就一定要这么对我说话？”

两人互相看着对方，都有着不肯低头的倔强。格林德沃上前掐住阿不思的下巴，“我倒是想让你的人民看看他们元帅是如何在我膝下承欢的。”

——“这么多年没操你，是不是很想念？”

“盖勒特，你一定要这么做吗？”

“我早就想这么做了。”格林德沃吻上阿不思那干涸，甚至还有死皮的嘴唇，“在你十年前离开我之后，我就无数个夜晚都想这么做。”他强硬地扒开阿不思的裤子，那白色的内裤里包裹着还在沉睡的一团。他把手指放在口腔里吸吮了一下，就粗鲁的去掰开那脆弱的穴口。“你知道吗，我有多少次在自慰的时候想起你，想你那圆润又好肏的屁股。我竟然就这么放任了你十年……我早该……早该……”

阿不思忍不住叫出声，格林德沃的阴茎已经顶了进去。他感觉自己的肠道想被硬物疯狂搅拌一样，额头上的冷汗骤然落下。

他能想象自己现在的样子，双腿大开，羞耻的承受格林德沃的侵犯。他的手腕上不用看，肯定都是红痕，他的脚踝，也被箍的生疼。他的脊背因为格林德沃的每一次深入而挺起，带动着肌肉的颤抖，肚皮激烈的起伏。但阿不思还是倔强的不发出任何一声可以被误认为是呻吟的声响。

“你猜，元帅消失不见了的话，你的军队会怎么样？是不是会手忙脚乱自折羽翼？”

“盖勒特……你……无耻……”

“那也是为了你，宝贝。”格林德沃的手掌摩挲着阿不思的大腿根部，那里的软肉使他爱不释手。他像打桩似的一下一下把自己钉在阿不思的体内，阿不思觉得自己甬道里传来火辣的痛感，还伴随着隐隐的快意，尤其是格林德沃故意磨弄他的那一点。

他终于忍不住了，泄出来了一点声音。这令格林德沃感到兴奋，反倒不那么没有理智的冲撞了，而是开始缓慢的抽送着，饶有兴味地看着阿不思。

阿不思因为格林德沃“刻意”地讨好而感到有些害怕。他的身体不可自控的迎合着昔日爱人，哪怕他的脑袋里疯狂叫嚣着拒绝。

格林德沃进的太深了，他的耻毛与阿不思那翘起的性器互相摩擦着。阿不思握紧拳头，他感觉自己的屁股后面好像流出什么液体。他十年没做过爱了，甚至连一夜情都没有过。他很轻易就会沉沦进去，甚至私处在最后饥渴地吞咽着那射进去的琼浆玉液。

“你也很有感觉嘛，元帅。”

阿不思的目光像是放空了般，他太累了，甚至来不及再次反驳格林德沃那粗鄙甚至侮辱的言语。他动了动嘴唇，想合上双腿，却因为太过酸痛而难以动弹。

他就那么陷入了黑暗。

*  
烤面包的香气，奔跑的小孩儿，穿格子裙的女人……这些美妙的又充满烟火气的物象经常出现在阿不思的梦里。那是他老家，一个山谷里的小村庄。它们往往伴随着柔和的阳光开始，然后逐步递进，直到他和格林德沃曾经相处过的地方出现。

梦到格林德沃的滋味不太好受，其实只是醒来后的感觉不太好。但阿不思无法阻止自己。于是他经常往嘴里多塞几块柠檬雪宝让自己更放松些。

但这次他没做梦。什么都没有。仿佛在一个漆黑的地方呆了许久，没有人打扰，也没有刺眼的光亮。

他是被水滴滴醒的。

他迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，一时间忘了自己在哪。他眯起一只眼睛，才注意有人在他脸上玩水。

“盖勒特。”

“醒了？”格林德沃笑着。

阿不思才发现自己躺在一张舒适的床上，手和脚不再被绑着，被使用过度的后面也没了刺痛感，估计是被处理过了。

“你睡了十五个小时。”格林德沃说。

阿不思坐起来，“或许可以给我来点水？”

格林德沃给他在玻璃杯里倒了一杯，“你不担心战况吗？”

“不出所料，我们应该错过了最佳进攻时机吧。”阿不思将清水一饮而尽，无所谓似的耸了耸肩。

阿不思似乎能够预知到后果，他会成为一个被俘虏的元帅，一个不能拯救国家和人民的元帅。这将永远被钉在耻辱柱上。

“是吗？”格林德沃转过身去，点开了三维显示仪器，那上面是一道道绿色的标志，代表着双方正在休战。

“什么意思？你们没有……？”阿不思错愕地望着屏幕，思考着这是不是格林德沃的把戏。

“敌方元帅不翼而飞，双方却休战十七个小时。”格林德沃看着阿不思，“这将会是近几十年来最诡异的战争消息。”

“你怎么会这么好心。”阿不思说。

“我一直很乐善好施。”格林德沃点燃一根烟，“我本无心于这场战争，如若不是有你。”

“因为我？”阿不思笑了，“因为我，你来攻打我的国家？”

“你们国家的元首不是也对我们早有预谋？”格林德沃说，“拜托，阿不思。如果我想，在你昏睡期间你们国家现在早被战斗机炸成碎片了。”

“你想表达什么？”阿不思问，“你不会白白就告诉我你的‘善行’吧，先生。”

“问得好。”格林德沃走近阿不思，深沉的眼里藏着波涛汹涌，“我可以停战，也可以保证不再踏入你们的边界。但前提是，你要来做我的军事顾问。”

“你疯了？”阿不思陡然站起，“这跟叛国有何区别？”

“不急，我的阿尔。你可以好好想一想。”格林德沃不疾不徐道，“我甚至现在就可以放你回去，只不过，我们的军队也会在不远处暗自喘息，盯着你们的。”

“很好。盖勒特。”阿不思抬起下巴，“那就请你即刻送我返回我的国家。我势必会给你一个答案。”

“好啊。”格林德沃摊手，并拨通了内线，“阿伯纳西，给邓布利多先生准备一台私人飞机。”

“阿尔，”望着阿不思离去的背影，格林德沃递上一个飞吻，“我等你的再次归来。”

 

*  
“奎妮医生。”格林德沃走到军事基地的培养舱，“邓布利多先生的胚胎什么时候会出现孕期症状？”

“大概两周至三周，元帅。”奎妮摘下口罩，“邓布利多先生的身体素质很好，您大可不必太过担心。只不过需要再多观察几次。”

“做的很好，奎妮。”格林德沃点点头，“再过三个月就是总统换届选举，到时候你就负责好好照顾邓布利多先生。”

“那预祝元帅您选举成功了。”奎妮行了个礼，金发下的面庞露出曼丽的微笑。

天空中一架架飞机呼啸而过，那是基地的军人正在练习飞行战术。而前不久，刚刚有一架带着希冀的飞机驶向远方。

“那么阿不思……也是时候该有一个属于我们两个国家的孩子了……”

fin


End file.
